Tu es partie trop vite
by angeloe13
Summary: La mort de Lexie suite au crash d'avion qui devait les emmener à l'hôpital de Boise


Après le crash de l'avion où se trouvaient Meredith, Derek, Mark, Lexie et Arizona, ils reprirent tous connaissance peu à peu, Meredith se réveilla allonger sur de l'herbe sèche avec une blessure superficielle, Mark et Cristina la rejoignirent quelque temps plus tard sans blessures apparentes, Arizona avait les jambes coincées sous une partie de l'avion mais on ne voyait ni Lexie ni Derek, on avait beau les appeler le plus fort plus possible aucune réponse de leur part, rien, il commençait tous à s'inquiétés.

Pendant que Meredith criait le nom de Derek, Cristina et Mark essayaient tant bien que mal de sortir Arizona.

Mark- Tu vas voir on va te sortir de là et tout va s'arranger.

Arizona- D'accord et comment vont les autres ?

Cristina- Meredith va bien mais on à aucune nouvelle de Lexie et Derek, ils ont du être éjectés de l'avion mais on va les retrouver j'en suis sûr.

Mark- Moi aussi, je sûr qu'on va les retrouver.

Arizona- OK

Après un petit moment, Arizona arrivait à se mettre en position assise, elle arriverai à se débrouiller seule maintenant.

Arizona- Sa va aller maintenant, j'arriverai à m'en sortir aller plutôt aider Meredith à retrouver Lexie et Derek, je m'en sortirai.

Mark- Très bien.

Mark et Cristina rejoignirent Meredith.

Mark- Alors sa donne quoi ?

Meredith- Toujours rien.

Cristina- Vous en faîtes pas on les retrouver tous les deux d'accord.

Quand soudain ils entendirent un bruit provenant de l'arrière de l'avion, c'était une main qui frappait avec un portable contre l'aile de l'avion pour prévenir de sa présence, ils coururent donc tous les trois en direction du bruit, quand ils se baissèrent ils virent une horrible vision, c'était Lexie écrasé par l'aile de l'avion avec du sang versé par le biais de sa bouche, tous les médecins savent que c'est grave quand c'est comme sa, Lexie le savait aussi.

Elle tourna son visage et pu y voir leur visage inquiet.

Lexie- (en parlant doucement et lentement) Je suis…pas encore…mort…faut pas faire cette…tête.

Meredith- C'est vrai tu n'es pas encore morte et tu ne vas pas mourir.

Lexie- Essaye pas de…me rassurer…je le sais…je suis médecin.

Meredith(en pleure)- J'ai besoin de ma petite sœur, tu es trop jeunes pour partir tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner tu m'entends, je te l'interdit, tu n'as pas encore réalisé tout tes rêves.

Lexie- Mais tu es…l'un…de mes plus beau…rêve…j'ai toujours voulu te…rencontrer et c'est fait…

Meredith- Ta pas le droit de partir tu m'entends.

Lexie- Je suis désoler…Mer mais…c'est trop dur.

Meredith- Non, Lexie t'endors pas s'il te plait, tu dois rester éveiller.

Lexie- c'est…trop…dur.

Pendant ce temps Mark parlait avec Cristina d'un moyen de sortir Lexie de la.

Mark- Il faut qu'on la sorte de la d'accord, on va trouver un moyen de faire un le veiller pour la sortir de la, comme avec Arizona.

Cristina- Mark, on ne peut rien faire, je suis vraiment désoler, c'est bien trop lourd et tout risque d'exploser si on essaye.

Mark- On ne peut pas la laisser mourir, non ce n'est pas possible, pas elle.

Cristina- Je suis vraiment désoler, Mark mais elle va mourir.

Et là il se jeta dans les bras de Cristina pour pleurer il allait perdre la femme qu'il aimait sans avoir pu profiter de l'avenir qu'ils leur étaient réservés.

Meredith- Elle veut te voir(en regardant Cristina), j'ai perdus ma sœur mais je ne perdrai pas Derek, je vais à sa recherche.

Cristina- Très bien, je vais voir comment va Arizona, fait bien attention à toi.

Mark se mit sous l'aile de l'avion et s'allongea à côté de la tête de Lexie.

Lexie- Sa …va aller…Mark je te le…promet.

Mark- Mais pas pour toi, (il se mit sur le côté pour faire face à Lexie et la regarder dans les yeux) dis moi comment vais-je pouvoir vivre sans toi, je t'aime Lexie, tu m'entends je t'aime s'il te plait ne m'abandonne pas, pas comme sa, pas ici, tu es trop jeune.

Lexie- Tu as le…même discour…que Meredith, je…t'aime, tu étais…ma…moitier.

Mark- Et toi la mienne, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire sans toi à mes côtés.

Lexie- Tu as…Callie…Arizona…Derek…Meredith…ta…fille.

Mark(en voyant qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et à parler)- Chut ne parle pas, il faut que tu gardes tes forces pour l'arriver des secours.

Lexie- Je…

Mark- Ne dis rien, je t'aime, tu seras toujours mon seul et unique amour, toujours, tu auras toujours une grande place dans mon cœur et personne ne pourra la remplacer, personne, je t'aime tu vas tellement me manquer.

Lexie- Moi…aussi…je…t'aime…maint…enant vas… t'en… sa explose…pas…longtemps.

Mark- Je ne peux pas t'abandonner pas ici pas comme sa.

Lexie- Vis...pour…moi…part…vite

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur son front et parti pour ne pas recevoir d'éclat d'avion suite à l'explosion, il aida Arizona à se lever avec l'aide de Cristina pour éviter les éclats, quelques minutes plus tard ils furent rejoind par Meredith et Derek, elle l'avait enfin trouver, quand ils arrivèrent à côté d'eux c'est à ce moment que l'arrière de l'avion explosa, maintenant Lexie aussi était morte.

Meredith aida Derek à s'assoir près de l'arbre et alla voir Mark.

Meredith- Mark, où elle est, Mark ! Répond moi, où elle est.

Mais Mark n'arrivait pas à fixer un autre point que l'endroit où se trouvait Lexie quelques minutes plutôt, maintenant, elle était morte.

Derek- Où est Lexie ?

Mark(toujours en fixant ce même point)- La bas.

Meredith- Tu l'as laissé mourir ! T'avais pas le droit de faire sa, elle devrait être avec nous, Mark mais réagit Merde.

Derek- Mer, il n'aurait jamais pu réussir à la sortir, c'était trop seul pour une seule personne, je suis désoler.

Arizona, s'approcha de Mark et lui caressa le dos.

Arizona- Sa va aller, tu vas voir, sa vas passer.

Mark- Sa n'iras jamais plus, plus jamais.

Une heure plus tard les secours arrivèrent enfin, ils allaient tous être admis à l'hôpital pour enfin être soigner correctement mais Mark lui n'arrivait pas à bouger, il regardait toujours ce même point.

Secouriste- Docteur, suivez nous maintenant.

Mark- Non j'attends que vous ayez déplacé l'aile pour pouvoir sortir Lexie.

Secouriste- Mais il faut vous soigner.

Mark- NON, j'attendrai, je partirais avec elle.

Secouriste- Très bien.

L'aile de l'avion fût enfin soulever à l'aide de l'hélicoptère et il couru vers elle, elle était toujours aussi belle, elle n'avait eu que sa jambe gauche de brûler par l'explosion, il prit son corps inerte dans ses bras pour l'amener jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Une fois arriver la bas, Lexie fût directement installer à la morgue, Mark resta avec elle à lui tenir la main.

Mark- Je t'aime mon amour, je suis tellement désoler de t'avoir demandé de venir avec nous, si je ne l'avais pas tu serais encore en vie à met côté, on aurait été heureux ensemble, pour toujours, je suis désoler.

Mark décida enfin à quitter la morgue pour se faire soigner d=quand soudain Julia arriva en trombe.

Julia- Chérie comment te sens tu ?

Aucune réponse de la part de Mark, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne lui répondait toujours pas. Quand Meredith arriva dans la chambre de Mark.

Meredith- Lexie est morte voilà ce qui se passe et Mark se sent coupable car c'est lui qui lui à dit de venir.

Julia- Ce n'est pas sa faute.

Mark- Si c'est la mienne, j'ai tué la seule femme que j'ai vraiment aimé, jamais je n'arriverai à me le pardonner.

Meredith- Vous feriez mieux de partir Julia.

Julia- Je crois que vous avez raison.

Meredith- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et ils pleurèrent une sœur et une âme sœur morte trop tôt, sans avoir pu vivre tous ces rêves.

Fin


End file.
